dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Trialverse Power Charts
So, I'd figured I do this because why not. Omnipotence *'Azathoth': Azathoth is the True God of this world. Enuff' said. Nigh-Omnipotence These are primordial entities that hold nigh-infinite powers which allow them to do almost anything they wish. These entities are the most powerful entities to exist in reality, apart from Azathoth. *'Yog-Sothoth' *'Shub-Niggurath' *'Nodens' *'Nyarlathotep' *'Trihexa' *'Great Red' *'Ophis' *'Demiurge/Yahweh/God of the Bible' *'Azrael/Death' Lower Tier Nigh-Omnipotence Entities of nearly unlimited power that are still weaker than the top tier. *'Archangels': God's first angels; considered the "prototype" for their younger brethren. The Archangels possess unfathomable power and can accomplish almost anything with it, such as reality warping, smiting Gods, and causing mayhem to a massive degree. Together they were able to defeat Trihexa in order for God to seal her away. Because the Archangels outdate the other pantheons and the dragons, they are sometimes considered primordial beings. They are vastly more powerful than any other beings below them. *'Cassiel '(temporarily): Upon being imbued with the power of the Hand of God, Cassiel elevated herself to this status. She was able to annihilate an entire legion of angels and felt confident enough to challenge an archangel, Raphael, to battle. However, first, she lost, and second, even before she lost, was keen on not letting Gabriel or any other higher archangel out to face her. Extremely Powerful These are beings who possess immense power and can change the world around them to a limited degree. However, since there are so many of them, it is only possible to list them quickly, as to summarize their might would take ages. *'Heavenly Dragon Emperors': Two immensely powerful dragons; Ddraig was able to destroy the Earth several times over with just "brute force." They're capable of easily killing gods. They're considered the top beings of this class. *'Trimurti': The Hindu Trimurti- Shiva, Brahma, and Vishnu ( but Shiva in particular ) were extremely powerful beings. Like beings of their caliber. they were capable of easily killing gods. *'Crom Cruach': Crom Cruach, perhaps the greatest of the Evil Dragons, trained until his strength was on par with the Heavenly Dragon Emperors. *'Apophis': *'Aži Dahāka': *'Seraphim': Although they are in no way nigh-omnipotent, or even lower tier nigh-omnipotent, the angel lords are still extremely powerful beings, possessing an incredible amount of astounding supernatural powers and abilities that allows them to be stronger and more powerful than practically every monster, ghost, spirit, human, magician, all lower angels, almost all devils, and most dragons. **'Ezekiel': The mightiest of the Seraphim of Heaven, said to be on par with the Super Devils. *'Super Devils': A trio of very powerful devils; Sirzechs Lucifer, Ajuka Beelzebub, and Rizevim Livan Lucifer'.' *'Five Great Dragon Kings': Five powerful dragons- Yu-Long, Fafnir, Tiamat, Vritra, and Midgardsomr. Tannin was once of their number, but eventually became a Devil. *'Tannin': Once a Dragon King; eventually reincarnated into a Devil. He is still extremely powerful, however. *'Satan-class Devils': Devils that have attained Satan-class; the highest status of power one can achieve in the Underworld. Known Satan-classs devils included Serafall Leviathan, Falbium Asmodeus, and Jasperine Balam. ( Sirzechs and Ajuka, while being Great Satans of the Underworld, were in a class by themselves, as the Super Devils. ) *'Odin': King of the Norse Gods. *'Zeus': King of the Greek Gods. *'Poseidon': Ruler of the Oceans in Greek mythology; in practice, his realm is constrained to the Mediterranean Sea. *'Hades': Lord of the Dead of Greek mythology; however, he has expanded his power to include all ''the dead. *'Jade Emperor': King of the Chinese Gods. *'Buddha': Once Siddartha Gautama; the original Buddha. Resides in the Chinese Heaven. *'Indra''': King of the Hindu Gods, and one of the most powerful of this rank.